Immersive video-telepresence (IMV-TP) is a real-time application that shares some characteristics with Internet protocol (IP) telephony and IP video conferencing, but with more demanding bandwidth and Service Level Agreement (SLA) requirements. IMV-TP provides high definition (HD) video conferencing between customers (e.g., enterprises and companies utilizing a private IP network). Quality of service (QoS) is achieved in IMV-TP with appropriate traffic marking, classification, and conditioning (e.g., queuing, shaping, policing, etc.). IMV-TP traffic flows require between four megabits (Mb) and twenty-five Mb per customer endpoint, depending on configuration. For IMV-TP network-bridged calls, each call will combine in the IMV-TP network for three parties at a maximum bandwidth (e.g., up 3×25 Mb=75 Mb) of traffic.
An IMV-TP network utilizes session initiation protocol (SIP) over transmission control protocol (TCP) for media signaling. Codecs (e.g., for customer premise equipment (CPE) device and network device interactions) are provided in the IMV-TP network for voice, video, and data collaboration (e.g., PowerPoint presentation sharing). MPEG 4 video and G.711 and/or G.729 voice Codecs provide a fully immersive experience through full motion HD video and uncompressed voice.
The IMV-TP network employs several different technologies, protocols, servers, software, and/or devices. Monitoring the functionality of these different technologies, protocols, servers, software, and/or devices is a difficult task. There are several monitoring systems and software products available for monitoring some of the components of the IMV-TP network. However, such monitoring systems and software products do not completely monitor the entire IMV-TP network, and require expensive third party licenses and equipment.